simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaia
The''' Imperial Union of Gaia', commonly known as the '''Imperial Union', or Gaia, is a country located on the planet of Kebir Blue on the southern coast of Austral Bergo, Centura Donna Continent. The Imperial Union is a unitary state comprised of three provinces, and multiple territories, with a parliamentary monarchy ruled by Empress Satomi de Gaia, from the capital, Celestial City. Under the rule of Empress Satomi, the country is undergoing massive economic, education and health reforms. The Imperial Union is a member of various international organizations such as the Soviet Federation and the Unique World Common Market. __TOC__ Etymology The name Gaia comes from the name of the goddess or personification of the ancient homeworld. It was readopted as the country's name shortly after Migration. The standard way to refer to a citizen of the Imperial Union of Gaia is as an "Gaian". The adjective Gaian is commonly used when refering to the Imperial Union of Gaia. It is also used in law to refer to Gaian citizenship. Passports, along with the new GaiaID features the country's full name on their front. The country's full name is most often used in official documents and in matters involving the government. Internationally, the term Gaia is used in organizations originating from the country. Sports teams competing internationally, compete under the name Gaia. The country's diplomatic missions, such as embassies are referred to as Embassy of the Imperial Union of Gaia, in their respective countries. The Imperial Family's surname, de Gaia, literally means "of Gaia". It was readopted as the Imperial Family's surname following the Migration and subsequent colonization of Austral Bergo Region on Kebir Blue. Members of the Imperial Family are commonly addressed by their title then by their given name. History Migration Centuries ago the people of a distant land were forced to leave their homeland because of an apocalyptic event, which resulted in the utter devastation of their homeworld. Records have shown that primitive colonial vessels were used during the early stages of migration from the home planet, which is hypothesized to be somewhere in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. Records indicate that during the transit through space, the colonists on board were subject to a form of bio-stasis. Due to the technology of the time, estimates indicate that around 85% of the initial colonists on board survived the journey on the bio-stasis system. Surviving data cubes from the colony ships themselves indicate that the colony ships were piloted by a simple AI system. Recent data released by the government have indicated that the latter waves of colonial ships were far more advanced than their earlier counterparts. It is speculated that these latter waves included the ships that held the data cubes and the most important members of the government. Archaeologists have found very few remnants of the colonial vessels, due to the fact that the early colonists dismantled their ships for materials upon making landfall. The few data cubes that were uncovered are being held at the National Archives in Celestial City, where they are being researched extensively. Public access to the cubes is restricted and tight security remains on who access the data cubes. They settled in what is now known as Centura Donna Continent, Austral Bergo, on the planet of Kebir Blue. (Detailed historical records are being uncovered.) Post Migration The first colonists made landfall in the Austral Bergo Region and began to venture eastwards until they discovered a region dotted with lakes. Because of the lush forests, fertile farmland and the numerous sources of water, the colonists began to build their first settlement there. This settlement became know as Sora, which is located in Lakes District; Western Province. Hardships faced the colonists during the initial years of settlement. Crops often failed in the their new environments, and equipment would fail or break every now and then. Agricultural research teams employed by the Gaian Colonial Authority begin extensive research into harvesting techniques and the development of new seed types. The Colonial Authority also began extensive public works projects in an effort to improve living conditions and to assist the fledgling economy. Within a decade many of these hardships vanished, as the settlement became more established. After the establishment of Sora and other settlements in the area, the colonists began to expand across the land, reaching as far as current day Rindasu, on the south central coast of the country. Roadways, food production facilities and energy plants were eventually built as the colonized zone expanded. During the initial colonization the settled territories were administered by the Gaian Colonial Authority. Clashes occurred often between security forces and colonists, because of the Colonial Authority's tight rules on food and supply rationing. The increasing need to reform the Colonial Authority led to the passing of the Sora Agreement. Shortly after the establishment of numerous settlements across the land, representatives began to meet in Sora to discuss establishing a unified nation, because of their common origins and the growing need to reform the Colonial Authority. Before these meetings had took place, the settled territories were administered by the Gaian Colonial Authority and were led by the Emperor's provisional government. After days of negotiations and meetings, the Sora Agreement was signed and the Imperial Federation of Gaia was born. The new country was led by Imperator Richard Shuiro, ''who was the Emperor of the original homeland before the migration. The capital was to be located in Sora, until a new capital was chosen or built. Under the agreement, the new country was to be split into ''Provinces, with each province led by a Viceroy. Following the unification, the government ordered the construction of major infrastructure projects across the country, in order to boost the economy and to better link the towns. Following the years after the establishment of the Imperial Federation of Gaia, Emperor Isamu de Gaia orders a frontier settlement program. The initial settlement program expands the country into the northeastern reaches. Government incentives such as tax breaks and jobs opportunities helped spur the progress of settlement. In an effort to transport thousands of settlers to their new homes and to facilitate the movement of goods, the government builds thousands of kilometres of rail and roadways. The initial settlement program faced only a few minor difficulties, the most severe being the skirmishes along the expanding frontier borders with warlords from the north. This eventually lead to the construction of a series of border defence posts. Massive infrastructure projects followed the expansion. Superhighways, National North-South (N-1) and National West-East (N-2) were built during this era. The construction of the country's new capital also began during this period. Construction continued on for decades and it eventually became the world's largest construction project. During the initial settlement program, the frontier lands became a clashing point between the fledgling Gaian Defence Forces and the combined forces of the northern warlords. During a routine pacification operation into future settlement zones, a convoy of engineers and soldiers were attacked by a band of mercenaries under the command of one of the northern warlords. 4 soldiers were killed and 8 more were wounded. In the following week, a forward defence post spots mercenaries prowling the nearby forests. In response to the increasing severity of the situation, the government orders the mobilization of 5 battalions of the Gaian Defence Forces under the command of Colonel Julian Douglas. Within days they secure a defence line along the fringes of the new settlement zones near modern day Indasu. Shortly after, a large enemy force clashes with the defence forces. The ensuing battle lasts for hours, resulting in the withdrawal of the mercenary forces. Two years into the conflict, the GDF completes their space launch facilities and the first warships are launched. The crisis ends with the strategic bombing of mercenary camps and bases. The New Era The New Era brought about unprecendented changes to the nation and the people, waves of advancements swept the across nation. Fuelled by government and private investments, technological advancements altered the fabric of the country, from the average household to the country's largest manufacturing facilities. One of the major technological breakthroughs during this era was the Sato-Fleming Warp Drive. The drive enabled people to travel to places in recorded times, which in turn removed the overall need for stasis modules. A major boom in the transport sector occurred shortly afterwards. Much of the country's major transport companies were created during this time, such as TransGaia and Horizon Transport. The country's rail networks were largely built during this time, as the need to transport people and goods greatly increased. Numerous scientific breakthroughs also occurred in the medical field. HR Pharmaceuticals developed nano-machines capable of negating the effects of most harmful cancers during this era. Some lesser, but notable advancements also included stronger and more durable concrete, the discovery of new alloys, limited human augmentation, and the improvement of eco fuels. A state of energy self-sufficiency was achieved by the 2900's as the country's latest fusion power generating facilities came online. During this same era, plans were being drawn for a large scale energy generation project in space. The plan would eventually lead to the creation of the Orbital Solar Array Project. The large surplus of energy indirectly influenced the creation of a culture and architectural style centered around the use of lights. It also led to the expansion of the country's burgeoning telecommunications network. Northern District Crisis The Northern District Crisis began when Viceroy Koetsu Iseya of the Eastern Province, provoked the miners and resource employees in the North District by raising taxes in their district and by removing their popular local representative from power. Initially peaceful protests were held in the district capital of Indasu, but when the Viceroy deployed AIS Units to disperse the protests, it turned violent. A state of emergency is declared in the Northern District and in the city of Indasu. Units of the Gaian Defence Forces and the AIS (Agency for Internal Security) were sent in and the Viceroy of the Eastern Province was subsequently removed from power. Defence forces units seal off the city to prevent the riots from spreading and to stop perpetrators of the riots from exiting the city. Following the sealing off of the city, units of the AIS were sent in to enforce the law and arrest perpetrators. After days of skirmishes with rioters, the AIS finally secures the city. Gaian Defence Forces units withdrawal shortly after. Damage to the city was estimated to be in the billions. Hundreds of people were reported dead or missing. The cities infrastructure was severely damaged, it would take years for repairs to be finished. Out of the thousands arrested, many were tried and sent to prison. The crisis was the precursor event to the Imperial Union Act. Imperial Union Act Following the Northern District Crisis, Emperor __________, orders a complete reorganization of the powers allocated throughout the country and the complete overhaul of the country's governmental structure. As a result the Imperial Union Act was passed overwhelmingly in the two chambers of parliament and signed by the Emperor. The Imperial Union of Gaia was born. The Imperial Union Act reallocated powers in the government and divided the country accordingly into different administrative zones, the government was also more centralized as a result. The Imperial Union Act also steamlined the government and the military. The military was deployed across the country during this transition to prevent events such as the Northern District Crisis from reoccurring. The transition period ended with week long celebrations, which included a massive parade in Celestial City and large scale firework shows in most cities and towns. Contemporary Era Shorty after Emperor _______ abdicates the throne for his retirement, Princess Satomi de Gaia is crowned the new ruler of the Imperial Union. Following her ascension to power, Her Imperial Majesty began a series of economic, education and health reforms. Because of her reforms the economy has grown significantly. The industrial sector has benefited the most from these reforms, as corporate tax rates hit a all time low. Thousands of kilometers of road and rail were also built as part of the effort to boost the economy. Education and health in the country also benefited immensely, as hundreds of new schools and hospitals were built. In order to execute these reforms, funding for the military was drastically cut. Numerous army units were disbanded or put on hold, and multiple naval vessels were dry docked. On April 20th 3341(Kebir Blue Year), the Imperial Colony of Ceres is established on the planet of White Giant. Few months prior to this historical event, the Navy dispatched drones onto the surface of White Giant to locate suitable locations for colonization. Shortly after, three divisions of the Imperial Guard were deployed to begin pacification operations, these operations would end with the establishment of Ceres City. In 3359 the territory is granted the title of "Autonomous Region" following political reforms. Crucial aspects of government, such as foreign relations and defence are still administered by the Imperial Government. Following the National Elections of 3353, Gregory Wong of the Liberal Gaia Party is elected as the country's new Prime Minister, with an astonishing 78% majority in the Imperial Assembly. Following his election, a new omnibus bill was drafted. Known as the "Gaia Omnibus Bill", this bill includes a wide range of politcal reforms. This bill has since been passed. Reforms began in 3355, will the expansion of the powers of the Imperial Assembly and the creation of new electoral districts to better represent the populace. Economic Recession of the 3350's The economy was reaching new heights of prosperity before the 3350's. But as the new decade dawned, discrepancies in the country's supply system began to adversely affect both state and public corporations. The recession took a turn for the worse during the mid 3350's, as the governments treasury numbers dropped below the mandated minimum. Measures were put into place by the Ministry of Industry, Commerce and Trade during the late 3350's to streamline the supply system and to erase inefficiencies regarding trade policies. Government statistics are currently showing a steady recovery in the economy. Government revenue, and corporate incomes have risen dramatically following the recession of the 3350's. Decades of Prosperity From beginning of 3360, the economy of the country began a trend of rapid growth. This was fuelled by new foreign investments and large scale government infrastructure projects. Foreign investments came as the government halted the creation of state corporations and began to attract potential companies to invest in the country. Large scale infrastructure projects across the country helped attracted foreign investment. Hundreds of new schools and dozens of new hospitals were built from 3370 to 3390. Hundreds of kilometres of roads and rail lines were also built during these years. New legislation was passed regarding the increase of social security payments as well. This was partially due to the increase of government income. Military spending increased for the first time in decades during the passing of the 3390 Budget. Funding rose particularly for the Navy, who was in the process of procuring new fighters for both the Homeland Defence Fleet and the Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet. The decade of 3410 saw an increase in military size as the government moves forward with its decades long planned expansion of the defence forces. It involved putting weapons and ammunition quality at the forefront of the plan and upgrading current units became a major priority. Under the strategy of "Flexible Spending", the procurement of new military units changes every year to match the current economic situation. This ensures the ever growing economy is protected from the impact of major purchases. By 3420 upwards to 30 destroyers were added to the Homeland Defence Fleet, which had shrunk significantly since the budget cutbacks of 3300. This was followed by the reopening of numerous naval stations by the Ministry of Defence to support the Navy. The Nationalist Party of Gaia wins the 3425 National Elections with an astonishing majority, its leader Fumiko Yoshida becomes the Prime Minister. She is expected to continue many policies set by her predecessors, most notably the military buildup. Political analysts speculate that changes to immigration laws are to occur. A system wide depression occurred during the late 3430's until the early 3440's. As early as 3438, a massive economic downturn hits the solar system. Reports of declining economic welfare and health come in from every planet, include Kebir Blue. Early reports from the Ministry of Industry, Commerce and Trade give a grim outlook for the future. The current downturn surpasses the recession of 3350. The Imperial Government passes fiscal restriction measures, which includes an indefinite halt to military procurement programs and foreign investment. By 3442 the economy begins to slowly recover as foreign investment increases and government owned corporations are required to turn over more of their profits to the government. On May 11, 3452 an earthquake measuring 6.4 on the Richter Scale occurs 4 kilometres off the eastern coast of Eastern Province. The cities of Richmond and Yangcheng in Dongnan District are hit the hardest. Dongnan District and parts of Elizabeth District are put into an state of emergency shortly afterwards. Damage to the French Bay Bridge impedes the recovery efforts, which results in the Gaian Defence Forces Engineer Corps being deployed to fix parts of the bridge for temporary use. May 11, 3453 marked the 1 year anniversary of the earthquake. A moment of silence was held across the country at 9:00am to commemorate the event. The earthquake was one of the deadliest in the Imperial Union's history. In response to the relatively slow growth of the economy, the Government of Gaia began a restructuring of state owned corporations, which began in 3458. Numerous corporations were either closed or restructured to be more efficient. As a result government income rose and state corporations became more profitable. September 3, 3465 marked the 200th anniversary of the signing of the Imperial Union Act, which dissolved the Imperial Federation of Gaia and formally established its successor, the Imperial Union of Gaia. Plans for the bicentennial were underway as early as 3458, which began with the construction of the Sceptre of Gaia, an enormous tower overlooking Sora. Numerous festivities were held across the country during the weeks following the bicentennial. During the week of the bicentennial access to the capital was controlled by the authorities and all holographic billboards were put under government control in order to display celebratory messages and announcements. On the day of the bicentennial, large parades were held across the country, with the largest of them being in Celestial City. The Celestial City Gaia Day parade featured extravagant floats from various organizations and military hardware from the Gaian Defence Forces. Large scale light shows were also orchestrated over the skies of Sora and Celestial City by the ships from Gaian Naval Defence Forces. The light shows began with the Sceptre of Gaia firing a large beam of light into the night sky, that could been seen from as far as the capital. Gaia Day/Bicentennial celebrations ended with elaborate fireworks displays lighting up the skies of the country following a nationwide address by the Empress. Geography Situated on the pristine coastline of southern Centura Donna, the Imperial Union boasts some of the continents largest boreal forests and grasslands. Large proportions of the country remain covered with forests, due to the governments strict environmental policies. Grasslands dominate the southern coasts of the Western and Central Provinces, and in the foothills of the Ourea Mountains in the northern area of the country. Stretching from the western borders of the country to the outskirts of Acasia, and also located in the foothill areas of the Ourea Mountains of the Northern District, these grasslands provide the country with an abundant source of food. They are also home to large amounts of flora and fauna, such as deer and many species of wild grass. The Ourea Mountains in the northeast contain some the highest mountains in the country. Mount Leblanc, named after the Post Migration Era explorer Jean-Pierre Leblanc, has an elevation of approximately 3300 metres and is the tallest mountain in Gaia. It is a popular skiing destination during the winter months and is also a popular destination for hikers and mountain climbers during the warmer months of the year. Between the coastal and foothill grasslands of the country are the sprawling boreal forests. These forests are home to the nations fledgling lumber and eco-tourism industries. They are also home to a multitude of wildlife and plant life. The boreal forest are composed predominantly of conifers such as spruce. Deciduous trees such as maple and oak, are also interspersed throughout the forests. Large areas of the boreal forests are protected by the government, under the Environmental Conservation Acts. The acts gave way to numerous national and provincial parks as well as wildlife sanctuaries. Tracts of forests that are permitted to be logged by the government are managed by the Ministry of the Environment, which manages thousands of hectares of sustainable logging sites. The Ministry of the Environment also oversees the country's mines and major infrastructure projects to ensure they meet environmental regulations. Climate The climate of the Imperial Union is predominantly temperate and mild, with temperatures ranging from around -15ºC to around 30ºC. Precipitation is plentiful and is fairly spread out across the country, although coastal regions receive a slightly higher amount of precipitation annually. The rainy season typically starts in late September and can last up to late April. Prevailing winds approach the country from the southerly direction, causing stormy conditions along the coast of the country during the late summer and early autumn months. Summers are usually mild throughout the country, with temperatures reaching a high of no more than 28ºC. Heavy snowfall occurs during the winter months, with the most snow falling in the northern regions of the country. Polar air masses from the north have caused blizzard like conditions as far south as Richmond, on the country's southern coastline. Environment Since the New Era, the country has made strides in preserving and protecting the environment. Rapid industrialization and urbanization during the New Era has resulted in mass deforestation and the disappearance of many wetlands. However, afforestation programs and the establishment of ecological preserves have recovered much of the lost woodlands and wetlands. Since the New Era, the government has focused on promoting a green policies throughout the country. Green initiatives include LED street lighting in cities, and next generation electrical grids. Because the use of fossil fuels is non-existant, even before the Great Migration, the country's air quality is quite high and mostly pollution free. Environmental issues such as light pollution continue to persist. Gaia is a world leader when it comes to the development of new environmentally friendly technologies. Innovations include biofuels and pollution eliminating nanobots. Government and Politics The Imperial Union of Gaia is a unitary state under a form of absolute monarchy. Empress Satomi is the head of state of the Imperial Union as well as its territories and colonies. Executive powers are exercised by the Empress and are delegated to the Prime Minister and her ministers. The Parliament of the Imperial Union of Gaia meets at the Imperial Parliamentary Complex in Celestial City. The parliament is split into two chambers, the Imperial Senate and the Imperial Assembly. The latter is voted in by the populace of the Imperial Union. Senators are appointed by the Empress on the recommendations of the ruling prime minister. Senators and Members of Parliament (Imperial Assembly) have 5 year terms, equal to that of the ruling Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is chosen by the members of the Imperial Assembly and appointed by the Empress. There is universal suffrage for adults over the age of 20, who elect Members of Parliament during elections through secret ballots. The Nationalist Party headed by Prime Minister Yoshiko Kayabuki currently has majority seats in the Imperial Assembly. The party seeks to focus on internal affairs while maintaining and expanding foreign relations and influence. Recent legislation has restricted the flow of immigration and has placed more tighter screen measures for future immigrants. Amendments to the National Security Acts has given the GDI the authority to perform background checks on people applying for citizenship. She is expect to continue many policies set by her fellow Nationalist Party predecessor, former Prime Minister Fumiko Yoshida. Prime Minister Kayabuki is also expected to greatly expand foreign relations and trade with many allied nations. Each province also has a legislature to govern their local affairs, although their powers are somewhat limited. Provinces are ruled by Viceroys, who are appointed by the monarch. Territories and colonies are ruled by Governor-Viceroys, who are again, appointed directly by the monarch of the Imperial Union of Gaia. Unlike the Provinces, the territories and colonies are ruled more directly by the Imperial Government in Celestial City and by Her Imperial Majesty. Administrative Divisions The Imperial Union of Gaia is a unitary state comprised of three provinces and an autonomous region. The country's provinces are governed by a Viceroy, who answers directly to the government of the Imperial Union and its monarch. The provinces are further subdivided into districts for administrative purposes. The Celestial City Capital District encompasses Celestial City and is the only district in the Imperial Union with the distinction of a Special District, it is also governed directly by the Imperial Government with oversight from the Office of the Imperial Household and Her Imperial Majesty. Districts can also be further subdivided into Prefectures, which are political entities that are comprised of a city and its surrounding region or in some cases it can be comprised of numerous towns and villages. The Imperial Union of Gaia also retains a territory on the planet of White Giant. The Ceres Autonomous Region is divided into two distinct administrative regions, the Northern Settlement Sector and the Southern Settlement Sector. Imperial Parliamentary Buildings.jpg|The Imperial Parliamentary Complex, located in Celestial City, the capital of the Imperial Union of Gaia. Empress Satomi.jpg|Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Satomi de Gaia Foreign Relations The Imperial Union of Gaia is a member of the Soviet Federation, and the Unique World Common Market. The Imperial Union is also a signatory of numerous treaties such as the Orbital Security and Cooperation Treaty. The country's first embassies opened in the Federal Empire of Lusitania and the Federal Republic of Aquitania. Today, the Imperial Union has embassies in most of its allies nations. Gaia's largest embassies are in the People's Republic of Malizi and the Federal Republic of Aquitania, where strong diplomatic ties exist and in the case of Malizi, it is also due to the country's enormous landmass. The country also operates interests sections in most Aquitanian embassies since 3439 as per the Gaian foreign ministry's request. The Imperial Union of Gaia continues to open up more diplomatic relationships with other countries, as part of a government initiative to bring the country out of its isolationist stance. Despite this, the Imperial Union is a major relief supplier on Kebir Blue, sending relief resources and personnel to countries in that are in need (Ranked in the Top 3 for Relief Suppliers). Foreign policy is managed by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which has to seek the approval of both the Imperial Assembly and Her Imperial Majesty before decisions are made. For the most part, foreign policy is dictated by the reigning monarch. More information can be found here on Travel Alerts and Advisories. Military The armed forces of the Imperial Union of Gaia are collectively known as the Gaian Defence Forces. They consist of two branches: The Gaian Ground Defence Force, and the Gaian Naval Defence Force. These branches are managed jointly by the Ministry of Defence and Her Imperial Majesty. The command in chief of the Gaian Defence Forces is the monarch of the Imperial Union, to whom the members of the armed forces swear allegiance. The Gaian Defence Forces is supplied domestically by the country's defence industry and is funded by the Ministry of Defence. Military service is voluntary, although limited conscription may occur in wartime. The Gaian Naval Defence Force is the largest branch of the Gaian Defence Forces, and is responsible for cosmic and maritime defence. It is comprised of multiple battlegroups containing carriers, destroyers, and cruisers. The Naval Defence Force maintains two separate fleets, the Homeland Defence Fleet, and the Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet. The Homeland Defence Fleet is responsible from the defence of the homeland on Kebir Blue. The Elizabeth Battlegroup ''of the Homeland Defence Fleet is one of the largest and most important battlegroups, it is responsible for the defence of the orbit around the Horizon Space Elevator and Elizabeth International Airport in Elizabeth District. The Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet is responsible for the defence of the Imperial Union's offworld territories and exploration of the stellar reaches. Ships from the Gaian Outer Space Exploration Agency also accompany the fleet on its expeditions into the far reaches of the cosmos. Both fleets contain units of the Imperial Guard, for deployments on terrestrial objects and in hostile situations. The Gaian Ground Defence Force shares joint responsibility with the Gaian Naval Defence Force in the defence of the Imperial Union's territories. It is primarily responsible for land based military operations. The Ground Defence Force is divided into Army Groups comprised of the Western Army Group, Central Army Group and the Eastern Army Group. Together, they are responsible for the defence of the homeland in their respective provinces and military regions. Currently the Gaian Defence Forces as a whole is primarily deployed, for the most part, on foreign peacekeeping missions, counterterrorism operations and humanitarian missions. The Ground Defence Force acts as the spearhead for Gaia's humanitarian and disaster relief efforts abroad. Most Ground Defence Force units are stationed on various naval vessels and defence stations. The Imperial Guard of the Imperial Union of Gaia, is a special service branch of the armed forces. Although it is not officially a branch of the armed forces, it serves alongside with the units of the Gaian Defence Forces, most notably the Naval Defence Force. The Imperial Guard is directly administered by the Office of the Imperial Household and Her Imperial Majesty. It is considered the most elite and prestigious military force in the country. They are primarily responsible for the protection of the Imperial Family and their residences, but can be deployed to perform other security duties as dictated by the monarch. In an event of an armed conflict, the Imperial Guard is usually deployed in separate task forces. The Ceres Task Force is currently the only active task force of the Imperial Guard. It was deployed to the Ceres territory due to regional unrest in certain areas of the world. The task force was recently strengthened with ships from the Interstellar Expeditionary Fleet. Intelligence The Gaian Directorate of Intelligence is the Imperial Union of Gaia's primary intelligence gathering agency. The GDI's headquarters is in Coral, Central Province. It’s primary roles involve gathering intelligence on foreign entities that pose a risk to the country, executing counterintelligence operations, conducting covert operations and counterterrorism operations. It was formed as part of the reforms that came with the Imperial Union Act. Prior to the Act, the ''National Intelligence Organization, handled the country's intelligence work. It was reformed and merged into the Gaian Directorate of Intelligence shortly afterwards. The GDI is known for its cyberwarfare capabilities, employing numerous technologies and strategies to both combat foreign entities that pose a threat to the Imperial Union and to protect the country's extensive telecommunications networks. The GDI has one the country's largest research and development sections, it's primary goal is the development of cybersecurity technologies and the creation of computer programs to detect and retaliate against foreign cyberterrorists. Agents of the GDI are deployed in places of interest, to ensure the country's security interests are protected. The Gaian Directorate of Intelligence (GDI) is vast and complicated organization with many branches and departments. It mainly consists of 10 Sections for everyday operations. *Section 1: Infiltration *Section 2: Biological Operations *Section 3: Research and Development *Section 4: Special Forces *Section 5: Clandestine Operations *Section 6: Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance *Section 7: Merged with Section 9 '' *Section 8: ''Merged with Section 9 '' *Section 9: Cyber intelligence, warfare and security operations *Section 10: Counterintelligence Operations Law Enforcement Law enforcement is handled by the ''Agency for Internal Security (AIS), a paramilitary (Gendarmerie) organization founded as part of the National Security Acts. It is operated by the Ministry of Defence and partially by the Ministry of the Interior. Its jurisdiction encompasses the territories of the Imperial Union. The agency works in tandem with local police agencies belonging to cities and prefectures. Its security forces are headquartered in Algade. The AIS, ''provides domestic security as well as border security. It is also responsible for the enforcement of the Imperial Union's laws. Most recently the AIS has also been deployed overseas to diplomatic offices of the Imperial Union of Gaia for security purposes. The AIS is deployed in every province and territory under imperial security laws to perform duties such as, enforcement of imperial laws, domestic security and counterterrorism operations. Units of the Gaian Directorate of Intelligence'' assist in counter-terrorism operations. In an event of a declaration of martial law, the AIS has the right to detain suspects without trial and issue regional curfews, all at the discretion of the reigning monarch. The GDI is solely administered by the Ministry of Defence unlike the AIS. Economy The Gaian economy is one of the largest economies in the world. The economy of the country is very much developed and is based heavily on the industrial and high tech sectors. The New Era age brought about much of today's economic growth and infrastructure. In fact, many of the country's corporations were created during the New Era. The latter decades of the New Era saw the government largely ignore military spending in favour of economic growth and prosperity. Government regulations concerning economic practises are in place to help guide the country's ever growing economy. Since the economic downturn of 3350, the government has made numerous attempts to create a economy that is more and more efficient, and as a result the economy has grown considerably and is thriving. The Imperial Union of Gaia is also one of the world's largest creditor nations, with global investments in the billions, most of which is a result of the government's enormous surpluses. This is likely to continue happening, as the country hopes to increase investments abroad. Infrastructure As much as 50% of energy in the Imperial Union is produced from fusion reactors, an estimated 30% from the country's new orbital solar array system, which is yet to be fully operational, and another 20% from sources such hydro power, and geothermal power plants. Because of increasing energy consumption nationwide, especially from the industrial sector, the government has drastically increased funding for the Orbital Solar Array Project ''and has began construction on new fusion power facilities across the country. A large network of interconnected expressways and roadways link cities across country. The largest expressways date back from the Expansion Era, the National North-South (N-1) and the National West-East (N-2), although these roadways are fairly old they are still being used to a great extend as they have been extensively upgraded. The country's large network of roadways is expected to expand as the amount of automobiles increase. In order to decrease the need for new roads the government has announced the expansion of the country's maglev train network. Railways are an important means of transportation in Gaia. Since the beginning of the Expansion Era, rail transportation has become an important aspect of everyday life in Gaia. Because railways can transport large amounts of passengers and cargo with great speeds, numerous monarchs have emphasized the development of rail infrastructure, thus resulting in an extensive and modern rail network. An extensive network of maglev lines connects most of the country's major cities and towns. The government owned ''Gaia Railways ''operates the bulk of the country's vast railway network. Gaia Railways also operates shopping centres inside many of their main rail terminals. They provide the company with supplemental income that can be spent on improvements to the rail network as well as assist them with their daily maintenance operations. Maglev lines in the country receive thousands of riders a day, which sometimes causes delays on the main lines, such as on the busy Sentoraru Main Line. Recent expansions to the country's rail network includes a new north-south maglev line is currently being constructed between Selmburg, Celestial City and Coral. Alternatives modes of transportation in the Imperial Union include air travel and orbital and intergalactic flights, the latter is used less often. Numerous spaceports across the country serve the needs of the population. The country's largest domestic spaceport is the Horizon Spaceport in Elizabeth District. The country's two main aerospace transport companies are TransGaia and Horizon Galactic. The latter operates interplanetary flights for the most part. Horizon Galactic's largest foreign hub is Brandenburg-Helggen Spaceport in the Federal Republic of Aquitania. The establishment of diplomatic relations with the Federal Republic has greatly increased business for both Horizon Galactic and the country's spaceports. Air travel, although less popular than rail, is also an important mode of transportation in the country. Airlines such as TransGaia and Sora Airways offer regional as well as international flights to the populace of Gaia. Most airports in Gaia serve dual purposes, not only do they provide take off and landing locations for airplanes, but they also serve as Lower Atmospheric Entry Ports for spacecraft. The Imperial Union of Gaia possesses one of the world's most advanced telecommunications network, GaiaNet. It was first developed during the early decades of the New Era, when the country saw massive advancements and innovations. GaiaNet is supported by the country's network of communication satellites and ground relay stations. GaiaNet has millions of active users everyday, as a result, the government maintains numerous server stations and information relay/backup facilities. GaiaNet is managed by GaiaNet Telecommunications Corporation, a multinational state owned corporation. A recent survey has shown that over 80% of the population uses GaiaNet actively, through its many modes of distribution. Such as, public access stations, personal home modules, and mobile devices. Science and technology The Imperial Union of Gaia is a leading nation in scientific research and advancements, particularly in the fields of technology, robotics and medical research. The country maintains a fairly substantial research and development budget, which is shared amongst the numerous research and development agencies and organizations in the country. Some of the country's more prominent technological contributions are in the fields of electronics, telecommunications, robotics, human augmentations, machinery, and engineering. Advances in technology has substantially increased the country's standard of living and has proven to be a catalyst for economic growth and prosperity. The Gaian Outer Space Exploration Agency (GOSEA) is the country's space exploration agency. It conducts space and aviation research and is responsible for the development of satellites and warp drives. Since 3330's, the agency has been launching research probes into the stellar reaches in hopes of finding life and other habitable planets. The agency operates from the Kosumosu Space Center on the island of Selene, off the coast of the Austral Bergo Region. Demographics The most recent government census has determined the total population of the Imperial Union of Gaia to be around 33,000,000 (excluding offworld territories), a gradual increase from the previous nationwide census. A majority of the growth in the population comes from natural growth, and to a lesser extent, immigration from foreign countries. Immigration accounts for little of the country's population growth, because of strict immigration laws which prevents most immigrants from entering the country. The median age in the country is 33 years old and the average household size is around 3 people. Due to recent advances in medical technology, the average Gaian is living for a much longer period of time. As a result the healthcare and social services systems will have to adjust in the coming decades to meet the populations demands. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Most of the population lives near the country's coastline, in the Western, Central and Eastern Provinces. A majority of the population also lives in the country's northern areas. The Eastern Province is the by far the country's most sparsely populated province (compared to the other provinces). The most populous city in the Imperial Union, is the city of Celestial City. Celestial City is followed closely behind by cities such as Machanto. Approximately 95% of the population owns or uses mobile devices on a daily basis. As a result, the government along with the country's telecommunications companies spend substantial amounts of money yearly to maintain and expand the country's telecommunications infrastructure. Around 6 in 10 Gaians owns an automobile. This is mainly due to the fact that the need to own a car is relatively low as a result of the country's well developed national and local rail networks. The Imperial Union of Gaia's official language is English. Although most the population speaks English, many families will also teach their children a second language. The second language ususally relates to their ancestral heritage. The top secondary languages taught in the country are: Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and to a lesser extent Spanish and French. The official language remains English due to the government stance on language neutrality. Major Cities Downtown Celestial City.jpg|Celestial City Sora.png|Sora Elizabeth, Imperial Sphere Union.png|Elizabeth Acasia, Imperial Sphere Union.jpg|Acasia Machanto, Imperial Sphere Union.jpg|Machanto Celestial City Province: None District: Celestial City Capital District Celestial City is the capital of the Imperial Union of Gaia. It was built during the Expansion Era, after the passing of the National Capital Act. As part of the Act, the city is exclusively under the jurisdiction of the Imperial Government and is not part of any province. It also became one of the world's largest construction projects and the world's largest planned city as a result. Celestial City has approximately 3 million inhabitants, making it one of the most populous cities in the country. Celestial City is home to the Imperial Parliament as well as many branches of the Imperial government. The Imperial Parliamentary Complex houses both houses of the Imperial Parliament, the Senate and the Imperial Assembly. The city also hosts foreign embassies and the headquarters of numerous corporations, and organizations. The government district is situated on the southern end of the city, on reclaimed land from Celestial Bay. Guardian Park is the central boulevard and park space that runs through the center of the government district. Bylaws restricting tall buildings are in effect for the government district and its surrounding areas. The Imperial Parliamentary Complex sits at the northern end of Guardian Park, where a canal separates the government district from the rest of the city. At the southern end of Guardian Park, facing Celestial Bay, is the residence of the Imperial Family. Aside from being a major center of government, Celestial City is home to various corporations and is known for its great shopping atmosphere. One of the country's largest shopping centres is situated in the city. Athena Mall, which bares the name of the country's leading software and electronics manufacturer, has thousands of shops many of which sell electronics. The mall is also a major transit hub for the city as it intersects many rapid transit lines, and rail lines. The mall also serves as a dividing point between the densely built up downtown area and the rest of the city. Imperial Parliamentary Buildings.jpg|The Imperial Parliamentary Complex Guardian Park.png|Guardian Park with government buildings in the background. Athena Mall.jpg|Athena Mall Athena Station.jpg|Athena Station, one of the busiest transit terminals in the city. Sora Province: Western Province District: Lakes District Situated on the southwestern coastline of Gaia, Sora is one of the oldest cities in the country. Known for its beauty, the city hosts dozens of parks in and around its core and is nicknamed "The City of Parks". Located at the very center of Sora are the historic administrative buildings, which functioned as the country's parliament during the Post Migratory Era. Today, they function as the legislative buildings of the Western Province. The city is also home to the Imperial Family's summer palace, which is located just north of the city on a spawling estate. Ranked as one of the most livable cities in the country and the world. The city has an extensive transportation system, ranging from its elevated rail lines to its bus system. A comprehensive network of bike roadways also services the city, the greenbelt and the suburbs. Sora International Airport services the Sora Metropolitan Area and is home to Sora Airways. The city is also home to the Hiroko Koizumi Natural History Museum which is named after Dr. Hiroko Koizumi, the lead scientist for the Gaian Colonial Authority during the Post Migratory Era. The museum is situated on the grounds of the University of Sora, which is a world leader in green technologies. Sora.png|An aerial shot of downtown Sora Sora International Airport.jpg|Sora International Airport Hiroko Koizumi Natural History Museum.jpg|Hiroko Koizumi Natural History Museum Green Meadows Shopping Centre.jpg|Green Meadows Shopping Centre Elizabeth Province: Central Province District: Elizabeth District Elizabeth is a major port city situated on the Leucothea Peninsula. The city's history as a major port began shortly after the discovery of the Sato-Fleming Warp Drive, and the subsequent boom of the transport sector. Horizon Transport decided to build its major passenger and cargo spaceport in Elizabeth because of its location. The city grew exponentially during the construction, becoming one of the largest cities in the country. The city is also home to a multitude of races and ethnicities making it one of the most culturally diverse cities in the country. Elizabeth also has a sizable fishing port, resulting from its close proximity to the sea. The city is often referred to as the "Gateway to Gaia". The Horizon Spaceport and Horizon Space Elevator complex hosts the country's busiest passenger and cargo facilities. Both facilities handle millions of tonnes of cargo everyday. The Elizabeth Port Authority and the Gaian Transport Authority jointly oversea the daily operations of the Horizon Transport Hub. The port also hosts the Gaian Naval Defence Forces Orbital Control Centre, which overseas commercial and domestic traffic in the orbit around and above the country. Government investments have sped up the development of the port facilities to become one of the world's largest and most advanced ports. Elizabeth, Imperial Sphere Union.png|The City of Elizabeth Horizon Space Elevator.jpg|Horizon Space Elevator Horizon Space Elevator Orbital Terminal.jpg|Horizon Space Elevator Orbital Terminal Gaian Naval Defence Forces Orbital Control Centre.jpg|Gaian Naval Defence Forces Orbital Control Centre Education Public education in the Imperial Union of Gaia is administered by the provincial and local governments and is regulated by the Ministry of Education. Education is compulsory until the end of secondary school, at the age of eighteen. Prior to elementary school children attend kindergarten or day care centres, where they are prepped for elementary school. Options for higher education exist after secondary school, but are voluntary. Roughly 90% of secondary school graduates attend a higher education institution, which includes universities, colleges and trades schools. Education is subsidised by the government, which means schooling up to secondary school (high school) is free, but education in post secondary institutions is not free, but it is rather subsidised by the government so that tuition is as low and affordable as possible. The most prestigious higher education institutions in the Imperial Union, includes Celestial University and the Coral Institute of Technology. Health Healthcare in the Imperial Union is provided by the provincial governments, with oversight and regulation from the national government. Strict standards are put into place by the national government to ensure the highest quality of medical care possible. Access to the medical system is paid for by the government, as part of its universal healthcare laws. Healthcare costs are subsidised by the government sponsored health insurance plan. All residents of Gaia are required by law to have health insurance coverage, which allows access to preventive, curative, and rehabilitative services at an affordable cost or no cost at all. At birth, all citizens receive a multipurpose ID card, known as GaiaID. Along with other purposes, this ID contains information regarding the health of the cardholder, which significantly aids in the efficiency of the healthcare system. Foreign tourists from countries that have friendly relations with the Imperial Union are also partially covered by the country's health insurance system for minor injuries. Medical facilities in the Imperial Union lead the world in health and biotechnology innovations. Research of treatments and cures at medical facilities across the country are funded by both private and government sources. Culture Gaian culture draws influences from a broad range of constituent ethnic groups that form the population of the country. Gaian culture is largely derived from traditions and values of its most prominent ethnic groups. The Ministry of Culture, Tourism and Sports actively promotes Gaian culture in the country and abroad in foreign nations. The mass industrialization, urbanization and technological advancement of the country has brought many changes to the way the Gaian people live. Changing lifestyles have led to many people to migrate to urban centres and as a result of higher housing prices in the larger cities, many households today contain many generations of family members living together. Architecture The architectural landscape of Gaia has changed over the ages, as a result of technological advancement and urban renewal. Gaian architecture is characterized by its sleek building designs, the extensive use of glass, and its soothing interior designs. The Expansion Era's architecture focused on purpose and space for the most part. Buildings were constructed with a variety of materials, intended to make them as strong as possible. Extra spaces on buildings were often covered with electronic billboards or lighting fixtures. Lighting would play a major role in this era's architecture and beyond. After the New Era, many cities began mass urban renewal projects. The resulting buildings were often constructed with integration with technology and eco-friendly lighting concepts in mind. The largest mass urban renewal project to date occurred in the capital, Celestial City. Large boulevards were built throughout the city and a large array of buildings showcasing Gaian architecture were commissioned by the government. The city became one of the world's largest planned cities as a result. Cuisine Gaian cuisine is highly diverse, drawing from a multitude of ancient cultures. Staple dishes vary across the country, region by region. Regions in the Western Province specialise in seafoods, particularly when it comes to the making of foods such as sushi and sashimi. Northern parts of the country specialise in hearty dishes such as noodles and dumplings. Cuisine in the eastern parts of the country generally feature meat as the centerpiece in meals. Rice is a particularly important staple food throughout the country, no matter what region you are in. Rice is usually accompanied by slices of meat, fish and various vegetables such as pickled ginger. Noodles are also a staple dish in the country. Noodles such as udon and ramen are very popular, especially during the cold winter months. They are usually topped with nori and various types of seasonings. The Niwa Roll (Garden Roll) is a popular type of sushi roll in the country, it is served widely at cafes, food stands and other types of restaurants. Popular drinks in the country include, teas such green tea. Coffee is also becoming an increasely popular drink, due to the widespread popularity of cafes. Media Gaian media consists of several different types of communications media. They include television, cinema and GaiaNet based services such as social networking, video, online newspapers and magazines. There are numerous media outlets in the country, the largest being Hermes Media. GaiaNet is a operating system, social networking platform and telecommunications network and is by far the most popular media source in the country. It is owned by the government but is licensed to service providers who distribute the service throughout the country. Media has permeated through most of Gaian society. In this highly cyberized society, media and information can be accessed within seconds, through computers, displays, and more. This has made advertising a very lucrative business. Several media corporations exist in the country. They provide broadcasting, and advertising services to the populace. The largest media corporations include Hermes Media, GaiaEnt, and Miyazaki Studios. Music The music of Gaia reflects many diverse influences that has shaped the country, and includes a wide array of composers and performers with their own distinctive styles. Music in Gaia has been heavily influenced by the country's media, most notably the anime industry. Gaian music can be generally characterized as ethereal and awe inspiring, and because of the nature of Gaian society many mainstream music pieces or soundtracks are electronic in some way. Popular musical instruments in the country include the piano, flute and violin. The Imperial Union is known for producing many talented pianists, as a result of the increasing popularity of the piano and the increased availability of music programs in the country's schools. Sports Popular sports played in the Imperial Union include soccer, baseball and badminton. The de facto national sport of Gaia is considered to be badminton or soccer. Soccer is currently the most popular spectator sport in the country. Stadiums across the country provide venues for many different sports. Most major stadiums can be converted to host a variety of sports. Winter sports have also become increasingly popular throughout the country. Ski resorts on the Ourea Mountains provide prime destinations for tourists and locals alike, who wish to ski, skate or snowboard. Ice skating has also seen a large increase in popularity as a growing number of children are choosing it over other sports, as arenas have become more of a commonplace in cities across the country. The government offers incentives for people to enroll in sports or participate in them. These incentives are designed to promote a healthier lifestyle, which helps the country's healthcare system in the long run. The Gaia Grand Championship auto race has been conducted every year in the country since 3375. The event has been held at numerous venues since its creation, the most notable one being the 25km long Algade Circuit. The length of races can range from 100km to over 300km. The races are a major source of revenue for advertisers as well as the government, which runs sanctioned gambling services. Public Holidays Public holidays in Gaia are legislated at the national level and are celebrated nationwide. Lengths of holidays vary, some last only for a day, while others last for a week. Law mandates that if the holiday falls on a weekend, the weekend plus the next working day will be considered part of the holiday. News Bulletin '[ '''Active Bulletins and Broadcasts'' ]'' [ ''Archived'' ] Category:Countries